


Last Night (Can't Remember)

by calmena



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmena/pseuds/calmena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wakes up after a night of partying and tries to remember what happened by looking at the photos he took. (He shouldn’t have done that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night (Can't Remember)

**Author's Note:**

> I truly wonder why it is that it always comes back to alcohol with these two. Probably because most of the AH guys seem to drink pretty regularly (and I was surrounded by drunk people when I thought of this (end of uni and all that)). This was also influenced by Good Charlotte’s Last Night. Sorrynotsorry.

For a short moment after waking up, Gavin doesn't know where he is. There is softness beneath his head and body, so he's probably on a bed, but he can't be sure until he opens his eyes.

He's not sure he can do that, though, because his head feels like someone bounced it against a wall a few times and if the sun's up, it's probably going to send lightening bolts of pain into his brain as soon as he opens his eyes.

At least it doesn't feel like he's going to throw up in a second, he thinks absently. He can't remember much of the night before, so he should probably be glad a slight headache is his only worry, with the amount of alcohol he must have consumed. He doesn't remember that, either.

There's a glass with water on his bedside table when he opens his eyes and the curtains have been pulled closed – something Gavin can never seem to remember to do. He's alone in his room though and no sign that there has ever been another person that night, right up until he notices that there's actually the imprint of another head on the pillow beside his and oh, well.

She's definitely gone now, though, because it's entirely silent in the space he lives in and he doesn't think she'd have been brazen enough to just walk up to Geoff and Griffon's house and made herself at home in there. He hopes so, anyway, because he can't remember a thing after the fourth and fifth shot he'd taken with Michael.

What he can remember is nice, though, he thinks as he's smiling at the glass with water.

* * *

“You're a moron,” Michael laughs as Gavin chokes and spits out about half of the shot in the process. The way he's slapping his hand on Gavin's back doesn't help his tortured coughing at all, but Michael's hand is warm through the fabric of his shirt so he doesn't say anything as he struggles to pull in a breath.

“Well, you try!” he dares, still a little winded from his coughing, but he's also smiling broadly because Michael is laughing and he's happy and a little drunk. The floor moves under his feet for a short moment and he almost stumbles and the glass falls to the floor. It doesn't shatter and when Gavin tries to pick it up, he almost falls over and Michael is still laughing, even while he's accepting the dare.

And then they set out two shot glasses and there are another two in front of Gavin and Geoff comes over to see what they're doing and Ray is just watching from the sidelines because he doesn't drink.

Michael is swallowing the shots, ignoring the burn in his throat as Gavin chokes on the alcohol again and Michael laughs at him some more, drinking from a glass of water because he says he has some stuff to do the next day. But Gavin is drunk and a little dizzy and the last shot might have been a little too much.

“I'm drunk,” he tells Michael and gets a grin in response. Michael looks a little drunk as well, smile a little wobbly around the edges, or maybe that's Gavin's perception that's gone wonky.

“You sure are, Gav,” he says and grabs onto him when Gavin tries to go in for a hug but almost falls over his own feet during the second step he takes to cross what little distance there is between them.

* * *

He drinks the water and falls asleep for a little longer before finally forcing his body to move out of the bed and into the shower to wash the last bit of grogginess away. By that point the headache is mostly gone again and even though he can still remember nothing after the shots with Michael, he's in an incredibly good mood.

It's because of this that he finally decides to check his phone. As Michael had once pointed out, he tends to record a lot of things and takes even more photos, so he's for once relying on that to maybe find out what had gone on the day before after he'd finished getting thoroughly drunk with Michael. He still doesn't know who the person responsible for the water glass next to his bed is, after all, and maybe he can find out that way.

First there are the usual photos, people pulling faces at the camera, drinking beer, taking shots. He's not really in those, but that's difficult when he's behind the camera rather than in front of it. His memory still supplies taking those pictures, he still hadn't been that drunk, then. He remembers sitting in the Ramseys' garden and laughing with his coworkers / friends. And Michael, most of all.

Then there's a picture of Barbara he doesn't remember taking, one where she's holding a shot in each hand and grinning blindingly. And well. After that it's pretty much a free for all.

He must have been drunk enough to give his phone away at some point, because he's suddenly in pretty much every photo and he can't imagine how he would have managed that otherwise. Michael is there, as well, laughing at him and taking shots and one time he's obviously giggling wildly as Gavin coughs wildly, both their heads red for different reasons and Gavin feels fond amusement at the scene.

And on the next photo Michael and him are kissing.

It's obviously a clumsy shot Gavin had taken himself, both of them way off center and part of Gavin's head cut off, but it's still obvious what's going on.

Gavin freezes, staring at the phone in his hand, at the photo on the screen, like it's suddenly going to change. It stays the same, it's still Gavin with closed eyes, smiling slightly as his lips are pressed against a smirking Michael's.

Well.

He gets pulled out of his shock when his phone makes a screeching sound in his hand, the text alert distracting him for just long enough to read the message before he's closing his eyes in frustrated helplessness.

_Hey, where did you and Michael vanish to, yesterday?_

He turns to look at the indentation on the pillow, next to where his own had been, and sighs.

Oh, no.


End file.
